


Shower Gel

by Joe_Reaves



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-09
Updated: 2010-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shower sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower Gel

He's oblivious to my presence. His face upturned, the water thundering over him. I love his body – all planes and angles. A thing of beauty. Michelangelo would have worshipped him; just like I do. I step into the shower behind him. He's had one hell of a day, but I know just how to fix it. I grab the bottle and coat two fingers, thrusting them deep into his body. He cries out and pushes backwards when I rub them over his prostate. Shower gel is a wonderful thing.


End file.
